Τhe Tears of Spring
by feylep
Summary: The aftermath of the Siege of Messologi (10-11 april 1826)- featuring Turkey- Ottoman Empire and Greece at the years of the Greek War of independence. Greece mourns his fallen and the Ottoman Empire appears, ready to take him back. What follows? . enjoy ! :)


**HELLO! thanks for taking a look. This is my first fanfic, so please don't be too harsh :)**

I would love it if you reviewed! ^_^  
Anyway, ENJOY!

* * *

The sunlight's tears

_the Siege of Missologhi , 10-11 April 1826_

It was a beautiful, sunny day in the middle of April and the wide valley was filled by the sweet scents of blossomed flowers and the melodic chirps of the birds, who singed of spring.  
A young adolescent was sitting on the soft grass under the clear blue sky, yet his image didn't fit well with the picture of life and spring before him- hot tears fell down his cheeks and watered the soil uder him, while he sang a soft mourning song in the language inherited by his mother.  
The Ottoman Empire had been listening to it for quite some time resting himself on a tall pine tree, not visible yet by the Greek.

''It is all your fault'' he finally said revealing his presense. '' You should know this is would be the result of your insolence.''  
The brunette teen stiffened and turned in surprise, fixing his glaring green eyes on Sadiq.

The Ottoman loved those emerald eyes, in the past showing indifference and apathy , and at times terror, yet recently burning with deep hatred and defiance .  
He could see remaining tears sliping down to the red wet cheeks, yet the brat's gaze was unaffected- remained fierce and rebellious like usual.

'' You! What is it that you want? Why can't you just leave me alone and mind your own business?'' he growled with rage and hastily got up to face the man before him.

''Leave you alone? You _are _my business. You and those you so bravely try to _liberate''_ Sadiq replied, spitting the words mockingly.  
'' You killed them, men and women and children, _butchered _them all'' the Greek whispered and turned his gaze at the trees, horror from the things he'd witnessed distinquishable in his voice.

'' You made me. If you had stopped being so dellusional, obssessed with your so called liberty and just behaved we wouldn't be here today.''

''I am a NATION! I am not yours to control, Adnan, you have no power over me. I am not a toy to play with anymore!'' Greece shouted with hatred and starting getting closer to the older man, but abruptly freezed.  
Sadiq was taking small, intimidating steps towards him, a dark predatory smile on his face.

Heracles paralysed and his eyes were wide with terror; he had seen this smile way too often on his long stay at the Ottoman house. It meant pain, torture, humiliation- a cruel reminder of the man's dominance over him.  
The Ottoman's hand reached him and stroked slowly the boy's face, and his eyes behind the mask burned with primitive lust. Herakles closed his eyes and felt himself shudder at the sense of the touch, giving the Empire a satisfied smirk. He could almost smell the boy's fear.  
His hand traced down the left side of the young Greek's face, moved to the shoulder and ended up gently surrounding the soft neck.  
'' Are you really?'' he whispered softly to his ear, his breath hot agaist the skin, and turned the touch to pain ,enough to immobilize but not completely suffocate the boy. With a brief move he lifted him up, as if he weighed nothing , dark eyes now focused on green while Herakles hovered over the grass.

''You call youself a nation, yet here you are, unable to defend yourself, unable to save your people from my wrath that you so foolishly caused. How long do you think this will last ,Heracles?'' the Empire asked coldly. '' Let this day be a lesson to you. And now you will come with me.'' he added and secured his hold.

''Get your hands off me!'' Greece growled, and pushed the man with all his might. The hit had no effect on Sadiq; he was too strong, too experienced to be harmed a small brat like him, yet the Greek's eyes glowered wild with fever and he kept punching and kicking and swearing in his language, unaffected by his obvious lack in power.  
The Ottoman Empire just laughed at the futile tries, until a sharp pain made him gasp and fold in two, releasing his prey; Heracles had hit him in the groin.

'' You little-'' he shouted infuriated, but was disrupted by another pang of pain in the arm. Staring up , he saw Greece holding his cross, his most precious weapon , with a determined look adorned on his face. It's sharp end was stained with blood.  
_His blood, _he realized. The adrenaline flowing through his veins was too powerful for him to be affected, but his left sleeve was torn and painted deep red.  
Rage, massive rage exloded in his body blinding him, controlling him, his eyes glinted intimidatingly and he was a conqueror again, ready to crush any rebellion, any nation that dared oppose his rule.

'' So you think that you're strong enough to defeat me, don't ya?'' he barked at the young man and approached him, ignoring the cross pointing in his direction. With a swift movement of his hand he grabbed it and tossed it on the grass, thus eliminating the only thing that stood between him the boy that was until some years ago in his possession.

Greece took a few steps back trying to escape ,feeling the wrath of the older nation, but it was too late to flee now. He stared in dread and panic, regretting his previous behavior- he should have left while he still had the chance. Instead now he was trapped, and would pay dearly for what he did...

The Ottoman reached him and shoved him hard on the ground. The teen tried to get up, though Sadiq was not going to let it pass this time. He was done playing games.  
''Oh no you won't!'' the Ottoman exclaimed, pinned him down with his own body and immobilized the hands with his strong grip.  
''Stop moving!'' he ordered- the Greek spat at his face as a response and fixed on him his ferocious glare.  
The adolescent was answered by a strong slap that was followed by others, as he stubbornly pierced the Ottoman with his hateful gaze and threw incoherent curses.

Greece continued to struggle under Sadiq, desperate to make an escape or at least cause the man harm, but it was impossible, for he was nothing but a pest in front of the Ottoman Empire.  
A few minutes later Herakles paused. He was panting heavily and sweat was dripping down his face, mixed with dirt and blood.

''What makes you think that you can oppose me? '' Turkey said coldly, breaking the silence. '' You are insignificant, a subservient, a pawn used by nations far greater than you- a _raya. _A raya that belongs to me.''  
''Why do you keep resisting me?'' he whispered lifting the boy's chin with his hands.

'' Because I don't belong to you. I'm not somebody's property, I'll never be again!'' Greece replied with as much courage he had left, though he could feel his strength abandoning him, all used up in this and last night's battle.

The Empire sighed. '' I gave you many chances to come back, return at the palace without being forced, yet each time you act like a stupid _brat_'' he spat. '' However, my patience is wearing thin. ''  
The boy under him snarled and starting stirring again in an attempt to throw him off.

''If that's how you truly feel'' the Ottoman said dryly and stroked the bloodied face '' then I'll just have to show you'' he smirked '' that you- belong- to me'' he said halting at each word, and brought his lips on the Greek's mouth.  
Herakles opens his eyes in shock and for a brief moment lowers his guard, providing the man the chance to slip his tongue into his mouth. He starts struggling again trying to force Turkey out, but he is soon overwhelmed by the ferocity and brutality of the kiss and the man on top of him.  
Suddenly,he feels small again, a scared kid trapped in the enormous hands of his conqueror, powerless and weak. Just like those first difficult years, when he had lost his mother and everything dear to him, even his name. _Rumelia, _ they had called him and he screamed and bit the hands of the Turkish men before him, only to be met by the sound of the whip slashing the bare skin, later to be accompanied by the animalistic growls the Ottoman made when he forced himself on him.  
_No! I will not be Rumelia again, never, I'd rather die!_ , he thought, but he could feel his energy dropping and his bravery fading, as the Ottoman's hand traced his chest and moved lower, reaching the edge of the boy's trousers and slowly slipping it down with his thump.  
Greece closed him eyes in submission, despair overtaking his mind. The Empire was right; his freedom was a mere illusion. How could he ever hope to surpass such power, so greater than his own?

All of a sudden, the man on top of him stopped. Breaking the kiss he got up, releasing the hands of the younger boy.  
A shocked gaze met him, along with a gapping mouth. Why the hell would he stop? Greece was more than unable to deter him from doing what he wanted.

'' You can never win.'' he finally said after a few minutes pause. '' A day will come when you will not be protected by powerful people, when no one will be willing to help you. '' a dark glint lighted his eyes, making the boy shiver.  
'' Enjoy your precious freedom while you still can, for I will be waiting. And this time, there will be nothing there to stop me.  
'' You will always be _mine_'' he grinned darkly and turned away, his now dirty and torn robe flapping in the soft breeze.  
After a few seconds his form had completely disappeared into the woods near him and the tranquility of the valley returned to normal- the song of the birds, the smell of the trees, the hot sun that burned the skin, all were there, calm,soothing, peaceful.

Only an adolescent disturbed the picture laying shuddering on the soft grass , haunted emerald eyes starring beautiful at the dark woods while in the noon's sunlight glimmered tears, falling hot and silent.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! :D  
****Το be honest after finishing this I started hating it :/ I thought about deleting it, but some people seem to like it and after all it's my first story, so for the time being it will remain there!  
****I don't like that Sadiq is so, you know,bad. It's true that at the time- and especially at his siege- the Ottomans were not the best people in the world, but writing this down was emotionally exhausting.**

**Rumelia is the name used for Greece in the Ottoman years. However it was not considered offensive or degrading, as I state here... Actually, up to this day the Greeks refer to the region of Sterea Ellada as Rumeli and they call the Greeks Romios(from Rum) , although it is considered an old-fashioned term and usually used to show love about fatherland under oppression :P**  
**Anyway, I don't know if I'm going to write Greece/Turkey again. Writing history is painful sometimes... Though I do love them *.***

**Also, sorry for grammatical errors- english is not my mother tongue. While reading and speaking is not hard for me, using it to write literature is a whole different story ! I hope I haven't made horrendous mistakes :D**  
**Please review and tell me what you think! I really appreciate it :D**


End file.
